vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Pre-Training= |-|Adult Transformation= |-|Post-Training= |-|Full Wings= Summary King is the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins. His real name and alias is Fairy King Harlequin, the third ruler of the Fairy Clan. His past is filled with tragedy, having been forced to kill his best friend Helbram, erase the memories of Diane, who he had fallen in love with, and suffer knowing he wasn't able to save his sister Elaine. He was blamed for Helbram's massacre of humans, and his own people hated him for abandoning them, leading him to eventually be conscripted into the Sins by Meliodas. King would eventually unlock the true power of his Spirit Spear and become recognized by his fellow Fairies once again, and he later started growing his wings after experiencing Gloxinia's past. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, at least 7-A with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol | 6-C | At least 6-B Name: Harlequin, moniker "Fairy King" or simply "King" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 1300 Classification: Fairy, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, Member of Seven Deadly Sins, King of the Fairies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Flight, Telepathy (Can read the true thoughts and feelings of others), Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Healing, Energy Projection (Various types of energy blasts via Chastiefol), Danmaku (with Chastiefol: Increase), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (via Disaster), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Petrification, Light Manipulation (Can summon a bright light), Armor and Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call Oslo, his Black Hound, from anywhere), Portal Creation (Via Oslo) | Same as before, but to a vastly higher level Attack Potency: At least City level+ (Has a power level of 4,190, which would make him stronger than Diane with Gideon. Effortlessly defeated Helbram who had absorbed the power of all the Holy Knights in his Link. His power awed and intimidated Dreyfus), at least Mountain level with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol (His power was nearly double that of an Albion, and he destroyed one in a single shot even when he had only just unlocked his True Spirit Spear and was severely weakened) | Island level (Easily sliced up Melascula's Snake Form. Melascula said his attacks were almost like Gloxinia’s. Blew a large hole in a weakened Base Chandler's torso) | At least Country level+ (Effortlessly stomped Mael who had absorbed Four Commandments. Slightly damaged The Original Demon with Form One: Chastiefol and fought Zeldris using God at night while remote controlling Chastiefol from far away) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling (Casually dealt with Jericho's and Guila's tag team assault. Kept pace with Helbram) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Chandler. Intercepted Mael's attack from point-blank range with Form Two: Guardian) | Relativistic with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Kept up with Full Power Demon King Zeldris alongside Post Purgatory Ban) Lifting Strength: Below Average physically, Class G with Telekinesis and Spirit Spear Chastiefol (Form Two: Guardian easily restrained Ban) | Unknown physically, at least Class G with Telekinesis and Spirit Spear Chastiefol Striking Strength: Below Average Class physically (Lost to a cat that stole his snack), at least City Class+ with Telekinesis and Spirit Spear Chastiefol, at least Mountain level with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol | Below Average Class physically, Island Class with Telekinesis and Spirit Spear Chastiefol | Unknown physically, at least Country Class+ with Telekinesis and Second Form: Guardian (Easily overpowered Mael) Durability: At least City level+ (Even while suppressing his power he took a huge barrage of attacks from Helbram. When not suppressing himself, he took several direct blows from an Albion), at least Mountain level with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol (Form Two: Guardian took repeated attacks from an Drole’s golem without being damaged) | Island level (Took a hammer strike to the head from a possessed Diane after she had performed Drole's Dance. Took his own Form Five - Increase attack amplified in power by Chandler's Full Counter) | At least Country level+ (Neither King nor Chastiefol took any damage from Mael’s Lightball of Love. Withstood an attack from Demon King Meliodas without any major injuries) Stamina: Very high. Has kept fighting even after taking on a multitude of attacks at or above his level. After training with Gloxinia he loses the stamina problem he had using Chastiefol's true power. Range: Hundreds of meters, likely kilometers with Chastiefol. Standard Equipment: Spirit Spear Chastiefol, his pet Black Hound named Oslo, and Helbram's Helmet, which he can use to consult with Helbram's spirit when he lowers it over his eyes. Intelligence: King is an immensely skilled combatant, with hundreds of years of combat experience from single-handedly fighting off the many threats that come to the Fairy King Forest Tree, including Demons and entire armies of Holy Knights. He is able to deftly direct his spear in a myriad of ways to overwhelm foes and casually overwhelmed both Guila and Jericho, two Holy Knights who managed to take both Ban and Meliodas by surprise. He also defeated Great Holy Knight Dreyfus with ease after a sustained battle with Helbram, both of whom were powerful enough to incapacitate fellow Sin Diane. In addition, he is also the most rational of the Sins, lacking the many quirks they do and having a much more serious mindset as a result. Weaknesses: As Meliodas put it, his physical capacity is "incredibly weak." Using any of the forms of True Spirit Spear Chastiefol puts a massive drain on his stamina, and he harbors both immense guilt and self-doubt over his failures | After training he loses the stamina drain caused by Chastiefol's true power | Can only use one form of Chastiefol at a time if he’s remote controlling from far away. And it also exhausts a lot of magic at a fast rate Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flight: King can freely levitate and fly, seemingly not needing to flap his wings to remain in the air. Heart Reading: As a Fairy, King can perceive others' thoughts in order to judge their intentions. Sensing: King can detect magical energy from hundreds of miles away. Telekinesis: King has demonstrated basic telekinesis, raising a large amount of water from a small lake to make a point when he was explaining something. In the past, he levitated a rose flower and stem and made it strong enough to pierce straight through Helbram's body. Abilities Disaster: A power manifested in Harlequin due to his nature as Fairy King. It allows him to "control life and death." He can turn minor scratches into gaping wounds, trace amounts of poison into virulent toxins, minor growths into cancerous tumors, and raise and cull entire forests at will. He can also use it for minor purposes such as activating an old man's rheumatism. He can also erase others' memories by sticking a flower in the back of their neck. * Condense Power: King used this ability to concentrate the small amount of moisture in a dried tree branch into a dense bullet he controlled with telekinesis. * Memory Erasure: King pricks the back of his target's neck with a flower stem, erasing a set amount of their memories. He used this technique to make Diane forget about all the time they spent together in the past. * Status Promotion: King enlarges a small scratch into a gaping wound. File:King's Status Promotion.png|A small cut File:King's Status Promotion 2.png|turns into a gaping wound Weapons Spirit Spear Chastiefol: King's Sacred Treasure, made from the Sacred Tree and capable of transforming into various forms at his command. King has a high level of skill with the weapon and can rapidly alter its forms to overwhelm his opponents. The Spear reforms itself when damaged. * Pillow: Chastiefol's default form out of battle, it can also be used to block attacks. * Form One: Chastiefol: Chastiefol's default and primary form, a spear. King telekinetically controls it to attack his opponents. It is a powerful thrusting weapon, but it is also able to act as a rotating buzz saw to slice through objects and block attacks. ** Bumblebee: King sends Chastiefol at his foe from every direction in a wild flurry of extremely fast attacks. File:ChastiefolFormOne1.png|Form One: Chastiefol File:ChastiefolFormOne2.png|Spins Chastiefol fast enough to shield against explosions File:ChastiefolFormOneBumblebee.png|Bumblebee * Form Two: Guardian: Chastiefol takes on the form of a large, stuffed bear. Composed of the moss of the Sacred Tree, it is heavily resistant to blunt force attacks and its high moisture content allows it to ward off heat and fire-based attacks. However, that moisture also renders it vulnerable to attacks that can freeze it solid. Guardian has a great deal of physical strength, able to damage foes such as Helbram and restrain the likes of Ban. File:Form Two - Guardian.png|Form Two: Guardian File:ChastiefolFormTwo1.png|Restrains Ban * Form Three: Fossilization: Chastiefol takes on the form of a two-headed spear that petrifies whoever it cuts. King can utilize it in tandem with Form Two: Guardian, restraining his opponent with Guardian before shifting it to Form Three, preventing the opponent from dodging. File:ChastiefolFormThree1.png|Pierces Ban File:ChastiefolFormThree2.png|and quickly File:ChastiefolFormThree3.png|turns him to stone * Form Four: Sunflower: Chastiefol turns into a massive sunflower that fires energy beams from its center. File:ChastiefolFormFour1.png|Form Four: Sunflower File:ChastiefolFormFour2.png|can fire a barrage of smaller energy beams File:ChastiefolFormFour3.png|or a single, wide beam * Form Five: Increase: Chastiefol becomes a swarm of daggers that King can control at will, sending them at his enemy from all directions or scattering them to intercept multiple targets at once. They can also be used for defensive purposes, making a rotating defensive sphere that easily deflected Guila's and Jericho's attacks even after seemingly catching King by surprise. ** Fight Fire with Fire: King brings down all of his Form Five: Increase daggers in a single, concentrated strike from above. File:Form Five - Increase.png|Form Five: Increase File:Form Five - Increase 2.png|fires a massive barrage of daggers File:Fight Fire with Fire.png|Fight Fire with Fire * Form Seven: Luminosity: Chastiefol transforms into a sphere that acts as a torch or a flashlight to illuminate darkened areas. * Form Eight: Pollen Garden: Chastiefol emits great quantities of pollen to form a barrier that repels enemy attacks, heals the wounds of those inside, and quickly eliminates any pain the recipient feels from their injuries. True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: When King learns to draw out the true power of the Sacred Tree, Chastiefol shifts into its true forms. At first, the strain of using this ability was massive, bursting King's blood vessels and tearing off his finger nails. His skill improved by the time of the Great Fight Festival and he no longer took damage just from activating it, but even so, he was exhausted after only using three forms for a short time. After his training with Gloxinia, King can freely use the True Spirit Spear as if it was his normal power. * Form One: Chastiefol: Chastiefol takes the form of a large, ornate spear that dwarfs King himself. King launches the spear at his target, and on contact it generates a massive explosion. ** Lance of Judgment: King sends down Chastiefol in a straight line from directly above his opponent. ** Tyrant Tempest: King uses Chastiefol as a massive rotating buzz saw to eviscerate opponents as large as Albions with ease, reducing their bodies to pieces in an instant. File:ChastiefolTrueFormOne1.png|Launches Chastiefol at his target File:True Form One - Chastiefol 2.png|and causes a large explosion on contact File:tyrant tempest.png|Tyrant Tempest File:LanceOfJudgment.png|Lance of Judgment * Form Two: Guardian: Chastiefol takes the form of a muscular, more monster-like version of its default Guardian form, greatly increasing its offensive and defensive power. File:True Form Two - Guardian.png|Form Two: Guardian File:True Form Two - Guardian 2.png|Increased attack power File:GuardianBlocksMael.png|and defense power * Form Four: Sunflower: Chastiefol takes the form of a giant sunflower with spiked teeth surrounding its mouth-like opening, with massive roots branching out from underneath its body. The mouth generates a huge amount of energy orbs that it fires at its target in a massive barrage. The orbs explode on contact, causing an enormous group of explosions. File:True Spirit Chastiefol Sunflower.png|Sunflower creates many energy orbs File:ChastiefolTrueFormFour2.png|that cause a large group of explosions * Form Five: Increase: Chastiefol transforms into much larger and more ornate versions of its default daggers with greatly enhanced power. ** Bumblebee: King surrounds his enemy in a swirling vortex of his daggers. File:ChastiefolTrueFormFive1.png|Form Five: Increase File:FormFiveBumblebee.png|Bumblebee *'Form Six: Yggdra Cloth:' Chastiefol transforms into armour which includes weapons and a statistics amplification. Oslo: is King's pet Black Hound, a powerful magical creature that attacks those he perceives to be a threat to King or the Fairy King's Forest. He can change his size at will, becoming a massive beast or a small, cute dog on command. He is also fairly intelligent, understanding all of King's commands and following him faithfully. His magic ability allows him to send anything he swallows to anywhere else in the world using the portal created in his mouth. Key: Base | After Gloxinia's Training | Full Wings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Glaceon (Pokémon) Glaceon's Profile (Base King with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Fairies Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Kings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6